Nami & Ray Series: The File
by Zygopetalum
Summary: From Mendol. Nami cs has a mission from Shachou which is to take back their important file from the super charismatic diva Ray. The plan is Nami gives the diva massage and while she got the diva's attention Asahi and Hinata will take the file. However, some accidents happened. Rated T for language.


**Sorry if I made the page full with my stories, this pairing still in my head. I had this story in my PC for a while but never finish it. Now finally it finished and I decided to publish it. Don't worry I'll write the new chapter for SC.**

**I tried to write some humors but I'm not sure I succeeded. Hope you enjoy this one. All mistakes were mine.**

* * *

**The File**

"What!? Are you crazy!? No way!" Nami bolted off the couch as if the couch burn her butt. "Why the hell I want to do that!?"

Marilyn pulled the shock girl back to the couch. "I told you this is the only way. Unless you want her to expose your identity. All of you."

"C'mon Nami that's a simple task." Hinata said.

"Just for a day Nami." Asahi added.

"Then why don't you do that instead?" She snapped. "Why she had the file in the first place anyway?"

"That's not the point." Sachou finally joined the arguing after enjoying her evening tea time while watching them arguing backward and forward.

'That's the freaking point!' She wanted to say out loud but think better of it.

"The point is the three of you need to bring the file back. Or, you say goodbye to your idol life. For-e-ver."

"Nami." Asahi and Hinata gave her grimace face.

"Why massage? Why don't just take her bag away get the file and put it back?" She insisted for her safety.

"You seemed don't see it Nami. Ray as the charismatic and best-selling Diva in Japan WOULD NOT trusts her _thing_ to anyone."

Okay she doesn't like the way Sachou had said that 'thing'. She glanced at Asahi and Hinata just for saw they nodded their heads agreed. 'What?'

"How about we go on date, like…like in restaurant or somewhere? I take the file and leave her." That's a good idea.

"Like booty call." Marilyn mumbled.

"What boots…?" She turned at Marilyn.

"Uh, nothing."

Marilyn cleared her throat but she could see her lips slightly curled up. "Or we have date and I distract her. While I got her attention they will take the file. Sounds good right?" That was brilliant too.

"Then what will you do to distract her?" Sachou crossed her arms. "Kiss her?"

"With tongue!" Hinata added put her fist up.

She shivered hearing the word. Definitely don't need the image. "Okay forget the date. Fine, I'll do it." Why the ideas including 'date' anyway.

"That's my boy." Sachou said proudly while Marilyn, Asahi and Hinata clapped their hands.

'Traitors!'

"Let's do the practice then. Sachou and I will show you how to massage." Marilyn said nonchalantly.

"No!" Asahi and she said at once.

"Uh, ah…we meant…" Nami said nervously glancing at Asahi.

"Uh…we can manage that." Asahi backed up.

"Yeah, we can search on internet. Right?" She glanced back at Asahi and Hinata.

"Ehh…It's better we watch it live." Hinata pouted which earned death glares from Asahi and her.

"Okay then. I'll trust the three of you. But, I need to remind you, if you make Ray unhappy…you know what it is waiting for you right?"

Sachou looked at them with narrow eyes. Nami gulped and nodded her head. Asahi and Hinata did the same beside her.

"Good." Sachou said and turned at Marilyn. "Get them ready. I'll make the arrangement."

With that Sachou left them with the grinning Marilyn. "Let's get you dress!"

Why she's so excited? She let out a loud sigh and followed them upstairs.

* * *

"Hotel!?" She freaked out again. "Why hotel? Why don't her house?"

"Hmm…Nami wants to massage Ray in her house…alone…" Hinata dressed as Kuu who's sitting beside her beamed.

"I didn't say that!" She said fought back from blushing.

"Children, we have arrangement now." Sachou said over her shoulder. "Riku, what's your job?"

"Serve the drink." Asahi dressed as Riku answered.

"Good. Kuu?"

"Help Kai _pour_ the oil." Kuu said mimicked the way Sachou said earlier.

She needs to talk to Asahi about Sachou's influence on Hinata. They don't need two crazy women!

"Well done. And Kai?"

"Massage Ray gently." Nami muttered.

"Remember _gently_. With _love_." Sachou said emphasizing the words.

"But I don't love her." She grumbled.

"That's not the point." Sachou replied.

Whatever with the point today!

"Okay boys, get your butts out and take our property back."

"Yey!" Hinata pumped his fist up. "What? That's our property right?" She added when four pairs of eyes looked at her.

"That's not the point." Asahi and she said at once.

Out the car Name take a sharp breath. She's so SO dead. Reluctantly she followed the four inside the hotel.

"Wow, look!" Hinata pointed her finger up. "That chandelier is big."

Asahi and she followed her finger looked at the biggest chandelier She's ever seen in her life right above them. It's sparkle with the soft orange light. It's beautiful. The chandelier astonished her but the high ceiling is also amazing. It was high and there're stained glasses at each sides.

"No wonder this is five stars hotel."

Asahi gasped beside her. She nodded her head agreed. The lobby was large that you can play tennis in here. There're restaurant and café on the right of lobby.

"What are you doing there? Hurry up. She's waiting for us."

Sachou called broke their bubbles. Nami let out a groan. "Can I stay here? I prefer look at this chandelier and stained glasses than meet her."

"C'mon Nami." Hinata grabbed her wrist and dragged her. "The sooner you finish it the sooner we can eat those cakes." She nodded at the café with her chin. Nami glanced at the café, various cakes line up in front of the café. "Do you think Sachou will treat us?"

Why she don't surprise with that? Sighed she let Hinata dragged her toward elevator. The elevator moved up and stopped at 24th floor. How many floors in this hotel?

She eyed the long corridor on her right. There're lots of rooms on either side.

"C'mon." Hinata once again dragged her to the opposite corridor. Asahi's walking beside her. Shachou probably told them to make sure she won't run away.

"How much is for one night?" She asked.

"No doubt it's expensive." Asahi answered.

What a waste of money to stay in this kind of place.

"I heard for this floor is 139,000 for one night, but 224,000 for special sweet room." Hinata said nonchalantly.

"WHAT!?" Asahi and she said at once eyes widened.

"That much!?" Asahi said with drop jaw.

"That's crazy!" It was two times, 3.5 times for special sweet room, their apartment rent of one month.

"But you can use all the facilities like bar, gym or pool and tennis court on the rooftop for free twenty-four hours." Hinata added.

Where and when did she get that information?

"It has tennis court and pool on rooftop!?" Asahi shook her head. "Sadly, we won't be able to stay here."

"With that amount of money I can buy TEN PSP!" She can play a whole week. Sighed.

"You three hurry up." Marilyn called from a door few meters from them. That's when she realized they had stopped walking. Sighed she moved her legs forward.

* * *

"Kai! I'd missed you!"

"Let me go!" Nami tried to free herself from the diva but gave up second later for it seemed the diva doesn't have intention the let her go.

"So, Kai will give me massage? I'm really happy!" Ray pulled Nami and nuzzled on his soft cheek. She loves his smooth skin.

'What had I done to have this fate?' Nami wanted to let out a cry right now.

"Okay then, let's begin. Riku bring the drinks, and Kuu the oils please." Shachou ordered the other boys and nodded her head toward her secretary. The only thing she agreed to bring the idols because she had reserved another sweet room. Smiling she grabbed her woman and left the room but after give them the last order. "Don't look for us until you finish the job, okay boys?"

Nami nodded her head but then made a disgusting face. She knows well what they will do to kill time. The diva suddenly pulled back but the grin still plastered her face.

"I'll change my clothes then. Wait for me."

"Don't ever back again." Nami mumbled but found herself staring at the diva's sashaying hips. Did she do it purposely? Well it looks nice actually. What the hell? She shook her head slightly.

"Oh my God you did it."

"What?" She turned to the gasping Hinata.

"You, you stared at her ass." She pointed her finger to Nami and then to the room where Ray had disappeared inside.

"What!? No!" She crossed her hands and shook her head but she failed to hide the blush on her cheeks.

"Oh my God!"

"Shut up! I didn't!" Nami tried to cover her friend's mouth but Hinata was faster than her. She chased after her and accidentally hit the table beside her. The next thing she knew was she was flying back and then landed on the carpet floor butt first. Her head hit the couch behind her.

"Nami are you okay?" Hinata ran toward her friend on the floor.

"Whose fault!?" She tried to push her body up and groaned as she felt a kink in her neck. "Oh shit, my neck."

"Sorry." Hinata helped the small woman up and sat on the couch. "Let me see."

"Aww! Don't touch it." She couldn't tilt her head to her left.

"What happened? Kai what's wrong?" Ray ran toward the blonde idol once she saw he's rubbing her neck. She sat beside him. "Are you hurt?"

"My neck." She shook her head but let out a groan as she felt the pain.

"Don't move." Ray placed her hand on his neck and pulled back as he grimaced. "Sorry. Who had done this?"

Hinata who's sitting quietly beside the two suddenly stood up. "I…I'll check on Asahi. Bye Nami!" She better go or the diva will kill her.

"Ooi!" Nami jerked her head aside but groaned and rubbed her sore neck.

"Don't move it." Ray placed her palm on his left cheek and pulled his face toward her. Seemed he couldn't turn his head to left. "What were you doing?"

"I…nothing." She can't say that Hinata had caught her staring at her ass right?

"Sit here I will massage your neck." Ray patted the couch between her legs.

Nami eyes widened and she blurted the words. "No! I'm fine really. Oh shit."

"I told you don't move your neck. C'mere." She grabbed his arm and pulled him to sit on the floor between her legs. "Don't move." She pushed his shoulders down as he tried to get up.

"I said I'm fine." Well that's a lie but sit between the diva's legs was a bad idea. She didn't want to think why it worse than her sore neck.

"No you are not. Just let me help you."

The way Ray said the last part softly melted her. She hopes she won't regret this later. "Fine."

"Take your jacket off."

"What!?" She jerked her head to the right but let out a painfully groan. "Shit."

"Don't move your head!" Ray said to the stubborn boy.

"You told me to take my jacket off. Why I have to take it off?"

Ray placed her hands on his shoulders and whispered seductively on his ear. "Because I want you to."

Nami took a deep sharp breath. She definitely will regret this. "Forget it, I'm fine."

"I'm kidding." Ray pushed the blonde idol down to the floor. "Because I can't massage your neck if you wear the jacket."

Nami looked at her jacket. Ray was right. Sighed she took the jacket off and put it beside her.

"Now your shirt."

"What!?"

"Your shirt has collar." Ray pointed. She pressed her lips together to hold the grin.

"Fine." She started to unbutton her shirt. Fortunately she's wearing grey T-shirt underneath so Ray won't notice the bind cloth. Reluctantly she took it off and threw it together with her jacket.

"Okay, wait here. Don't move." Ray stood up carefully and took the oil bottle on the floor. Why the bottles were on the floor. She shrugged her shoulder slightly and went back to the waiting blonde boy.

"Okay, just relax."

How could she? With the diva sit behind her, plus she's sitting between her legs. The thought made her blush slightly. Definitely not good. She twitched as Ray put the massage oil on her neck. The smell of lavender filled her nostrils. Ray started to rub the base of her neck gently.

"That's…felt good."

"Glad you like it." Ray smiled slightly. She loves the feel of his skin.

"So tell me what are you doing here." She closed her eyes as Ray gently massaged the base of her neck. She never thought the diva has these talented fingers.

"I have photo session here."

"Hmm…"

"Actually I had photo session in this room, on this couch, on the bed…" She said softly on his ear.

Nami suddenly opened her eyes. "Ray!"

"Sorry." Ray said between her giggle. "I had photo session at the pool, wearing bikini actually."

"Oh God, teased me again and I'm off." She let out a groan, part because of the pain and the other because of the girl behind her.

"I'm sorry." She let out a giggle. "It hurts?"

"No, it's good." Ray fingers were like butterfly on her neck. The pain slowly decreased and soon she found herself enjoyed the massage. It took her everything to not moan. Because the hell she will let out a moan in front of the diva.

"How about you? Your work I meant."

"Hmm…m doing gud…" She felt Ray's thumbs rubbing the side of her neck. Unconsciously she leaned back to the couch, her shoulders touched Ray's inner thigh. She could think nothing as Ray brought her to heaven.

"Yes…there…oh God yes..." Nami didn't bother to hold her moan. Ray's fingers felt good on her neck.

Ray despite her attempt to help the blonde idol, shivered a little as she heard him moaning. She shook her head slightly felt embarrassed. She leaned to his left and focused on the side of his neck. She clenched her fist and pressed the knuckles gently on his neck.

"Ray…yes…yes…fuck yes!" Nami was no longer put filter in her brain. All she thought was the soft fingers on her neck and the bliss feeling.

Ray blushed furiously upon hearing his words. He definitely didn't realize his words for he normally won't say such words. She felt his tense muscle gradually relaxed. She then decided to tease him. Grinning slyly she leaned down beside his left. Nuzzled her nose on his earlobe she whispered with husky voice. "You like it?"

Nami suddenly jerked her eyes open and inhaled sharply. She turned to her left and saw Ray's grinning at her. She felt her face hot and the word caught in her throat. She's surprised as Ray leaned forward and gave her a peck on the lips.

"There you go." She gave him a wink and saw as he let out a breath. He's cute when he's blushing.

"Wha-what?" Ray's words and peck oh yeah and the wink made her rumbled.

Ray let out a giggle before replied. "Your neck."

That's when Nami realize she could move her sore neck but feels no pain. "You did it!" She turned at Ray to saw her giggling.

"You can move then," She patted his shoulder and leaned down to his ear again. "Or if you prefer to sit there I won't complain though."

"No thanks," Nami dropped her gaze down and eyes widened as she saw Ray's chest between the robe. She then realized that Ray was wearing a bath robe.

"Like the view?" Ray grinned as he bulged and inhaled sharply.

Nami's face all red and she looked away abruptly. She tried to stand up but her legs feels like jelly. "Tha-thanks…for the…massage…" She finally could stand on her jelly feet.

She threw the shirt on and buttoning the shirt when suddenly the door opened and her friends showed up. They gasped and she swears if they didn't hold it their jaws will hit the floor. They blushed slightly though. "Sorry…for interrupting," They then quickly backed out of the door.

Nami knitted her brows, why were they blushing? She then looked down at her hands on the shirt button and turned around to saw Ray unwrinkled her robe. Oh shit. "It's not like you think!"

She's late though as the door had closed already. Great they will tease her till death.

"I don't say we're finish. I want my massage now."

Nami stood freezing as Ray hugged her from behind. Oh double shit.

* * *

"I win. You owe me ten thousands." Hinata wriggled at the older girl.

"Fine." Sighed Asahi pulled out her wallet and took the money and then gave it to the younger girl. She shouldn't bet with this girl. Now she lost ten thousands because of Nami. Argh. "Wait, how do we get the file?"

Hinata waved the money as if it was a fan and shrugged her shoulders slightly. "Leave it to Nami. Let's go I'm hungry. I want to eat those cakes!"

Asahi nodded her head agreed and followed the enthusiastic girl. Yeah, leave it to Nami. Who else could deal with the diva?

"Traitors!"

~Fin~


End file.
